housetvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity House (series 11)
Celebrity House (series 11) 'is the currently running eleventh series of the spin-off show, 'Celebrity House. The series will last a total of 27 days, the longest ever celebrity series to date, and launched on 5 August. Davina McCall and Dermot O'Leary returned to host the series for the third year running whilst Keith Lemon and former presenter Holly Willougby returned to host the spin-off show House: The Outside World. The theme for this series was mostly about making tough decisions and dilemmas. Production 'Pre-series' The eleventh celebrity series was announced after the fifth series of Celebrity Hijack, in which hosts Dermot O'Leary and Davina McCall told viewers that the series will be the longest ever before. Celebrity housemates were put in isolation on Friday 27 July when the launch night twist was announced, where they stayed in a luxury hotel in portugal with a friend or family member of their choice. They will travel back to Manchester where the house is set on Saturday 2 August and will stay overnight in a B&B. 'The House' The house remained mostly the same as its succeeding regular series, including a large living area connected to a small kitchen with a hatch for food and accessories to be delivered directly to the house. There were again two bedrooms however a bed was removed from the luxury and non-luxury bedroom meaning their were five beds and six beds respectively in the two bedrooms. Located in a secret passage behind a mirror in the luxury bedroom was a third bedroom with one king-size double bed, in which the two housemates with no beds will sleep. One three housemates have left the secret bedroom will be locked and will only be used for tasks. Mark, who was banned from the bedroom, had to sleep in the mole hole. The garden consists of a fruit bar, round hot tub and a long swimming pool underneath a bridge, which leads to the smoking area. 'Twists' The twist for the series was all about making decisions. This theme was involved in numerous series twists. On Day 1, three housemates will be given four choices at random: to nominate, to ban housemates from certain rooms, to take full control of the shopping list in Week 1 and ban a housemate from receiving their suitcase for the duration of their stay. On Day 4, housemates who were banned from a room by Christopher were given a chance to win back the room, but as a result faced eviction. Danielle and Kimberley accepted the offer. On Day 8, Mark was given the decision of whether he wanted too earn his right to the bedroom, give Coolio access to the garden, or earn Coolio's suitcase. He chose to have Coolio's suitcase delivered to the house. On Day 13, Coolio will be called to the diary room. He will be told that he will have to sacrifice another housemate's suitcase in order to win back his own. If he chooses not to, he will automatically face eviction. Housemates Fourteen celebrities will enter the house on the live launch. 'Aaron Withers' Aaron was a controversial contestant on the show 'Take Me Out', after he was exposed to assault conviction. Upon revealing he will enter the house this year, fans of the show retaliated poorly. He was nominated for eviction on Day 9 and survived. He was nominated again on Day 16 and left the house on Day 18 to a mixed crowd reaction. 'Alison Hammond' Alison '(born 5 February 1975) is a British television presenter who became famous after appearing on the third series of Big Brother UK in 2002. On the show, she was the second housemate to be evicted. On Day 1, Christopher chose Alison to be banned from using the bathroom until furthur notice, and she was nominated for eviction against Paul, and was evicted on Day 4 to a mixed reaction from the crowd. 'Andy Scott-Lee Andy '(born 29 March 1980) is a Welsh singer and the brother of Steps singer Lisa Scott-Lee. He was popular contender to enter the house after his fiancée Lydia Louisa became a housemate in the thirteenth series of Big Brother UK. As one of the three final housemates to enter, he had to take full responsibility of the shopping list on Day 7 and banned Coolio from receiving his suitcase. He was involved in fight night after being told to "F*** off" for trying to break up the argument between Danielle and Janice. He was nominated for eviction on Day 9. 'Christopher Biggins Christopher '(born 16 December 1948) is an English actor and media personality. On Day 1 he was one of the three final housemates to enter the house, but on his way in he had to choose five people to ban from five different rooms. 'Coolio Coolio '(born 1 August 1963) is an American Grammy Award winning musician, rapper, actor, and record producer. On Day 1, Christopher banned him from entering the garden during a twist. He was chosen by Andy to not receive his suitcase after he voluntarily stood forward to be chosen rather than the other ten housemates. Coolio refused the offer to gain access to the garden and as a result face eviction, however ironically was nominated for eviction by his housemates in live nominations on Day 4. He impersonated the events of fight night and intimidated the housemates during the fight. He was nominated for eviction on Day 9 and survived. He was nominated again on Day 16 and survived the first public vote, but was evicted on the second. 'Danielle Lloyd Danielle '(born 16 December 1983) is an English glamour model. As a participant in the 2007 series of Celebrity Big Brother, Lloyd was accused of using bullying tactics and making racist comments towards Shilpa Shetty. On Day 1, Danielle was banned by Christopher from using the Living Room until furthur notice. On Day 4 she accepted the offer to gain access to the living room and was nominated for eviction. She was a significant part of fight night after talking about Janice to Kimberley which Kitty was involved in. Danielle was evicted on Day 6 amongst four other housemates, and left to an extremely negative reception. During her interview the crowd chanted "Off, off, off..." and chanted "liar" when she was explaining the events of fight night. 'Janice Dickinson Janice '(born 15 February 1955) is an American model, photographer, author and talent agent, who described herself as the very first supermodel. On Day 1 she was one of the three final housemates to enter the house, but had to nominate three people in order to do so, nominating Alison and Paul. As she did not claim a bed in time, she had to sleep in the private bedroom along with Sylvester, however refused and slept on the sofas. On Day 4 Janice was nominated by her housemates in live nominations and joined Coolio, Danielle and Kimberley in the public vote. She was largely involved in fight night after being told by Kitty that Danielle has been talking about her in the garden. Janice was nominated for eviction on Day 9 and survived. She was nominated for a final time on Day 16, and survived the first and second vote in which Aaron and Coolio were evicted. She was therefore in the final. 'Kimberley Walsh Kimberley '(born 20 November 1981) is an English singer-songwriter, dancer, model, television presenter and actress, best known for being in the girl group Girls Aloud, formed on the television show Popstars: The Rivals. Kimberley was banned by Christopher from using the Kitchen on Day 1. On Day 4 she accepted the offer to gain access to the kitchen and was nominated for eviction. She was upset by the events during fight night on Day 5. 'Kitty Brucknell Kitty 'was a contestant on the eighth series of The X Factor in which she suffered from many boos in the first few weeks of her stay on the show, eventually being eliminated in the sixth week. She was the main result of fight night on Day 5 for telling Janice that Danielle had been talking about her. She was nominated for eviction on Day 9 and evicted on Day 12. As part of the 'decision' twist she had to decide on five people that won't be able to nominate. She chose Coolio, Kimberley, Janice, Andy and Sue. 'Mark Wright Mark '(born 20 January 1987) is an English reality television personality best known for being an original cast member in ''The Only Way Is Essex. He left in 2011 before appearing on I'm A Celebrity, gaining runner-up status. On Day 1, Christopher banned him from using the bedroom and had to sleep in the mole hole in the garden. '''Mel Giedroyc Mel Giedroyc '(born 5 June 1968) is the other half of a comedy act along with Sue Perkins. They both entered the house as seperate housemates. 'Paul Gascoigne Paul '(born 27 May 1967) is an English retired professional footballer. He was nominated for eviction by Janice on Day 1. He became more popular with the public by Day 3 for his remarks at Danielle behind her back, and later survived eviction on Day 4. Hosts Davina and Dermot revealed that before Day 3 Paul had the most votes to evict. 'Sue Perkins Sue Perkins '(born 22 September 1969) is the other half of a comedy act along with Mel Giedroyc, who entered the house both as seperate housemates. She was involved in fight night and told Danielle that she was fake during the big fight. She was nominated for eviction by her housemates on Day 9. 'Sylvester Stallone Sylvester '(born 6 July 1946) is an American actor, filmmaker, screenwriter, film director and occasional painter. He only entered the house for the money and as he did not claim a bed in time, he had to sleep in the private bedroom along with Janice, who refused to sleep in there because of Sylvester's sleeping habits. He returned to the studio in the live eviction the following day, receiving a strongly negative reaction from the crowd. Launch Night twist It was confirmed on 27 July 2012 that prior the launch of the eleventh celebrity series three housemates will be permitted to each make three difficult decisions before they enter the house. The three housemates (Andy, Christopher, Janice) took to the stage once the first eleven housemates have entered. The three twists were as follows: *'Janice: 'One housemate was permitted to nominate two people for automatic eviction, whilst being watched by the eleven housemates inside the house on the plasma screen. She nominated Alison and Paul. *'Christopher: 'Another housemate had to choose five people to ban from one of the five rooms in the house, including The Bathroom (this person will only be permitted to use the porter-loo in the garden), The Garden, The Bedroom, The Kitchen and The Living Room. Christopher chose Alison, Coolio, Mark, Kimberley and Danielle respectively. *'Andy: 'The third decision revolved around a housemate to take full control of the shopping list in the first week on Day 7. This person also had to choose someone in the house to not receive there suitcase, choosing Coolio. The first eleven housemates entered in a completely random order, decided by a lottery-based globe with celebrity housemates' names written on balls inside the globe. This event will take place live in front of the crowd. A member of the production crew described this never-seen-before launch night twist as 'game-changing' and is sure to shake up the house. Fight Night On Day 5, a row involving Andy, Coolio, Danielle, Janice, Kitty and Sue took place. At 23:58, Danielle talked about Janice to Kimberley. Kitty, who was involved in the conversation, leaked the information to Janice and Sue who were talking in the kitchen. Immediately, Janice went out to the garden and began to shout at Danielle, whilst Kimberley went to the diary room. At 00:00, a live update of the fight shown up on the television schedules, beginning with Andy trying to break up the fight. Danielle immediately lashes back at Andy in saying "F*** off Andy". Andy responds by shouting back "What did you just call me?". Danielle confronted Kitty who decided to stay in the shadows. Coolio decides to make fun of the situation angering Danielle, whilst Janice punches the diary room door with Kimberley still in there. Kimberley was asked to stay in the diary room for her own safety. At 00:05, Danielle was called to the diary room whilst Andy and Coolio were called to the bedroom. Janice, Kitty and Sue were asked to sit at the living room table whilst the other housemates waited in the garden. During the wait, Janice wrecked the kitchen, damaging saucepans and smashing glasses. At 00:10, Danielle came out of the diary room after receiving a formal warning and Janice was called after. Whilst walking past each other Janice budged her. At 00:13, the live feed was switched off and the closing credits rolled. During a small update during the breaks, an announcer stated that the housemates were fine and housemates resolved their situation. Christopher, a witness of the argument, left the house in the morning. Daily summary Voting history 'Notes * : On launch night, three housemates were given three different decisions. One of these decisions was that only one housemate was permitted to nominate before they entered the house. This turned out to be Janice. Andy and Christopher weren't allowed to be nominated as they were one of the final three housemates to enter. * : On Day 1, Christopher banned Alison, Coolio, Danielle, Kimberley and Mark were banned from using rooms in the house. Alison was evicted and Mark discussed nominations and did not participate in the decision. Coolio refused the offer to gain access to the garden and face eviction whilst Danielle and Kimberley accepted and gained access to the Kitchen and Living Room respectively. They could not be nominated in live nominations that night whilst Aaron could not nominate due to discussin nominations the previous day. * : After Kitty's eviction interview, she was asked to ban five housemates from nominating on Day 13. She chose Andy, Coolio, Janice, Kimberley and Sue. * : Housemates nominated for the final time, in speed nominations. Housemates were given 60 seconds in the diary room to nominate two people for eviction with the three or more housemates facing eviction. Mark could not be nominated as he won immunity, but could still nominate. If the eviction had not been a double, only Coolio and Janice would have faced eviction. * : For the final week, the public were voting for who they wanted to win, rather than evict. Television Ratings